Emoto-Tronic Furbys (2005)
The Furby toys were re-introduced in 2005 with a brand new design. It was first released with 4 different color combinations which later expanded to more than 16. Sales were poor due to the limited voice recognition, and the popularity of the FurReal Friends line of interactive plushes at the time. Difference in design The new Furby design was almost double the size of the original Furby and featured a rubber beak, proper plastic feet (opposed to fabric material ones), bigger ears, eyes with more detail, no tail (except for Funky Furby's) and a different body shape. It also has a switch which activate any of the following modes: on, off, and try me. Functions and abilities A 2005 Furby has a tummy sensor and a back sensor much like a 1998 Furby. The 2005 Furby's do not have an infrared sensor or light sensor between their eyes like the 1998 Furby's, therefore, they cannot sense changes in light. They can only communicate with another Furby if both of the Furby's stomachs are pushed in for a few seconds until they blink. The 2005 Furby's can communicate with the 2005 Furby Babies and other 2005 Furby's only. They can eat when their mouth sensor is pushed with a finger or Furby spoon. This series of Furby focused on being able to understand speech and respond accordingly rather than just recognizing loud sounds. To get its attention, You must say "Hey Furby!" Once Furby makes a sound, you can give it a command. These include: *"Sing me a song" will make it sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in Furbish or English. This depends on how long it has been played with. *"Tell me a joke" will make it tell one of its favorite 7 knock-knock jokes. *'Show me a dance" will make it sing and dance. (Funky Furby's will not dance unless music is played or if you make a tune for it to hear by clapping or hitting something.) *"Tell me a story" - it will tell you about its life story and its home on Furby Island in Furbish or English, depending on how long it has been played with. *"Do you want to play?" will make it play its favorite game of 'red light, green light'. *"Go to sleep" - Furby enters sleep mode and will wake up when you whistle, make loud noises, press Furby's tummy or mouth, or tilt Furby. *"I Love You" - Will make Furby purr, or say "Me love you!" or "Me love you more!" This depends on how Furby feels. Sometimes Furby will burp when you say this. *"I speak Furbish" - you can speak any of the above commands in Furbish. Red Light, Green Light Furby will tell you the rules of how to play Red Light, Green Light if Furby wants to play with you. You come when Furby says "Green light!" You stop when Furby says "Red light!" If you tickle it when its eyes are closed, you win! If you tickle it when its eyes are open, the Furby will win! If you tickle it too hard, the Furby wins! First, you have to go 10 steps away from the Furby. When it says "Here we go!", the game will start. The Furby will try to trick you when it says "Grrreeeeeee-Red light!". At the end of the game, Furby will ask you if you want to play again. How to Reset Furby To reset Furby, you must turn Furby off and hold Furby upside down while pressing down on Furby's tongue. While doing this, turn Furby on and stop pressing Furby's tongue. You will know if you have followed these steps correctly when Furby says "Good Morning!". Funky Furby Funky Furby is the first and last special edition of Generation 2.0. released in 2006, It can dance to any music you play, and sing 3 songs including "Funky Furby Hip Hop", "Sing Calypso Music, Be Happy All Day!", and "Twinkle Techno" It has a long tail with multicolored streaks in it. Due to poor sales in the USA, Funky Furby's were only sold in Canada, Spain, Australia, and the UK. More special editions were planned, but were never released. Funky Furby's were sold for about 3 months in 2006 before being discontinued. This was around the time the 2005 Furby's production came to a halt. Funky Furby's were released in 3 color combinations: purple and two different shades of green, light purple and light green, and a combination of two different shades of blue with purple and pink. The blue Funky Furby's were a Spanish exclusive. Unlike the Furby's released in 2005, Funky Furby's cannot play red light green light or tell a story. Though Funky Furby's sometimes ask "Where Furby Baby?" like the 2005 Furby's do, Funky Furby's cannot interact with 2005 Furby's or the 2005 Furby Baby's. They also do not have a "Try me" mode. Yuyu1017yuyu-img450x600-1499254372hxjspl17339.jpg IMG_1697.JPG|All three of the Funky Furby colors IMG_1655.JPG IMG_1656.JPG IMG_1663.JPG Funky-Furby-Imagen-clean-1024x884.jpg File:S-l1600_(22).jpg|Light Purple and Green Funky Furby $_29.jpg|2005 Funky Furby (Purple/Green) Furby2005 azulmorado 01.JPG|Spanish Blue Funky Furby King Funky.jpg|Purple and green Funky furby vlcsnap-2017-12-14-20h35m49s557.png|A screenshot from the Funky Furby commercial 51VnkYpkdFL. SY355 .jpg presnetacion-funky-furbi_02030954.jpg|Beatriz Luengo introduces the Funky Furby in Madrid, Spain funky-furby-2.jpg Trivia *On Hilary Duff's 18th birthday, she was given a custom 2005 Furby as a gift. This Furby could sing Happy Birthday '' rather than ''Twinkle Twinkle Little Star to her. Hilary-lg.jpg Videos Funky Furby Sings All Songs With Lyrics Japanese 2005 Furby Commercial Gallery 4499939eed5dc129330b229e5c2b3399.jpg o0400040012715227494.jpg $ 30.jpg Furby-8.JPG Furby-2.JPG HFB61908lg.jpg 207b6cc2058ce4fd37c7d6f739347c06--furby-bricks.jpg 56bc2a319cd41.jpg furby2005ebay.jpg First furby 2005.jpg Furby-2.jpg a6199b3cc98464f864fb04d846e0b4fa--furby-my-daughter.jpg Untitled1.png 37290ac0c919d21098c73368cca41671.jpg|Furby appearing on the front cover of a Top 1 Toys magazine c30dbd9428fc9e890610c0a61e536633--furby.jpg Category:Furby 2005 Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Hasbro